


Infinity on High

by mad_marquise



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete pops the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity on High

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a much larger fic that i'm working on with a friend, but i was ridiculously proud of this silly little section, so here y'all go.
> 
> (this is also set pre-hiatus, around '07-'08)

At the end of the final show of the tour, just before FOB took their bows, Pete halted all the proceedings.  
  
Patrick looked round at him and started to ask what was going on – why were Andy and Joe _smiling_ like that and backing away, why was Pete shushing the crowd, why was a roadie taking his bass off, why was he _getting down on one knee_ –  
  
The crowd was getting riled up again, as was Patrick. Was this some joke? A prank? Some hidden-camera shit?  
  
“SHHHHH.” Pete hissed, waving his arms. “Everyone.” The arena fell silent.  
  
He then reached into his jacket and started rifling around for something.  
  
Patrick looked at the quiet crowd. He turned to Joe and Andy with a pleading look. They shook their heads. Andy drew his thumb and index finger across his lips. Sworn to secrecy, apparently. But that just wasn’t gonna do.  
  
“Guys - !”  
  
“Shh,” Pete hissed shortly, still searching his pockets.  
  
“What?” Patrick asked. “Pete, what’s going –”  
  
“Dude, you heard me, right? I meant everyone. Hush. Ah, there we go…!” He withdrew his hand and held it out to Patrick.  
  
A black box was resting in his palm.  
  
“Pete…” Patrick felt his face getting hot, his heart picking up. Pete couldn’t be doing this. He couldn’t be.  
  
“’Tricky baby, Patrick, light of my life…” Pete gazed up at him. He cracked the box open. “Stay with me?”  
  
He was actually doing this.  
  
Patrick gaped at him. Pete. Pete Wentz, his eccentric, off-the-wall, emo ray of light. Brown eyes lidded. Smiling bright and honest..   
  
Such a simple proposal.   
  
"You..." Patrick began, getting choked up by emotion. He could hear whispers and murmurs, could feel every single eye in the room trained on him, Pete's most of all. "You wanna settle down?" He managed a wry grin.   
  
"Baby," Pete said, huge smile threatening to grow into an even huger one, "I wanna marry you." He carefully reached one hand up, craned as much as he could without fully coming out of his kneel, and brushed a tear away from Patrick's cheek.   
  
"Awwww...!" went the crowd, unable to contain themselves. Pete chuckled and cast his eyes their way for a moment, shaking his head a little.   
  
Patrick's heart swelled. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.   
  
"I didn't say anything about settling down."  
  
Good old Pete.   
  
What could Patrick possibly say but -  
  
“Yes, of course, Pete. I will, I do, whatever the proper words are right now - " And then Pete's smile split into this beautiful toothy grin and he helped slip the ring onto Patrick's finger and sprung up and hugged him tight, and Joe and Andy ran over and hugged them both, and they all laughed and rocked and swayed together as the crowd erupted into the loudest applause they had ever heard.   
  
As Patrick cry-laughed and gripped his boyf- _fiancé_ \- for dear life, he couldn't help but think about how the ceremony was probably going to set a record. The world's first pop punk wedding, quite possibly...


End file.
